Talk:Might Duy
His nickname "The Eternal Genin" should be added. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:26, March 12, 2014 (UTC) it already is where is you rproblem?Iloveinoxxx (talk) 11:30, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Might Dai ...Are we even sure his name is Might Dia?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:56, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Dia, Dai... um we have to see the actual true name in raw version if necessary. Kunoichi101 (talk) 18:59, March 12, 2014 (UTC)Kunoichi101 ::Waiting for the raws then? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:59, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::then we'll find out if the first name is true along with the kanji of Dai. Kunoichi101 (talk) 19:59, March 12, 2014 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Wouldn't it be Might Duy? as ridiculous as that sounds. --Mandon (talk) 22:03, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :i'd doubt that... =.= Kunoichi101 (talk) 16:22, March 13, 2014 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Given his dialogue and role, Might Die would be my guess, though dais can also mean "great" or "large". Even so, nobody here is likely to accept a n English transliteration without concrete evidence. FF-Suzaku (talk) 18:20, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like to see it moved to Maito Dai, yes. Seelentau 愛議 23:49, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't we also move Guy's name then, to Maito Gai/Guy? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:24, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :No. Seelentau 愛議 10:39, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Why not? Since Might/Maito is their family name. They should be consistent, either Might Guy and Dai or Maito Guy/Gai and Dai. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 04:43, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Except it's not their family name. Seelentau 愛議 08:14, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Nani? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:41, April 4, 2014 (UTC) funny thing i just noticed just a thought, it just crossed my mind that might dai as guys father and their relationship might've been intended to be a foil to kakashis and sakumos. Sakumo being a famous ninja who was looked up to (almost) prior to his death, while might dai, the "eteral genin" can in at least some way be considered the opposite. furthermore it can be said that the impact their deaths had on their sons lives set their ways of thinking(although kakashi's mindset after sakumos death eventually changed and guys after his fathers didn't). Lastly, unlike the white fang who committed suicide in disgrace, might dai had what can be considered a far more honorable, moreover, a more meaningful death since he died for something, someone actually. What i mean by that is that sakumo, who was famous, died in shame, while might dai, who was looked down by everyone, died the way i just said. Any possibility that whole thing was done on purpose just as a foil? --Caseather (talk) 10:34, March 14, 2014 (UTC) It probably is, but it sounds like a stretch for trivia. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 10:51, March 14, 2014 (UTC) why why is he "maito dai" and no "maito day" like guy it makes senseIloveinoxxx (talk) 11:29, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :That's because Guy is "Maito Gai" not Maito Gay--Elveonora (talk) 12:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :: It would actually be "Might Die". ダイ translates to die. I'm a little perplexed by why we're calling him "Maito Dai", despite the fact that we have a precedent with his son that it isn't translated that way, but I'll save that argument for another day. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:37, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Why exactly are we using Maito Dai when we have have Guy's name as precendence? --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:59, March 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Because Might Guys Japanese name in our letters is provided by the databooks, while this guy's name isn't. Seelentau 愛議 14:06, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Does the recently added viz translation count for anything? Omnibender - Talk - 18:15, March 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Well, I obviously give more weight to the Japanese name, but if you guys want to name him Might Dai because of VIZ, go for it. As I mentioned somewhere else, I'd be surprised if his Japanese name turns out to be "Might Dui" or so^^ Seelentau 愛議 18:22, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::If anything we can change teh Maito to Might because yeah obvious. HIs name probably will be Dui or something weird like that but yeah weird names for weird guys.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:47, March 22, 2014 (UTC) When "gai" is changed into "guy" then "dai" must be changeed into "duy" its locigalIloveinoxxx (talk) 19:15, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah... no. Seelentau 愛議 20:34, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :: So we can agree upon Might Dai until the databook either confirms or changes it? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:40, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :::seelentau please tell me why you think im wrong. just "no" is no reasonIloveinoxxx (talk) 00:29, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Because that's not how languages work. Neither Japanese nor English. Seelentau 愛議 11:20, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I have to agree with Tau-senpai for keeping this name as it's now till the new databook confirms something else, perhaps we'll get his name romanized in English either in the next volumes or a special page on the next chapters. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 11:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :Based off the explanation, I think it can be left romanised. I can't really be bother with another article upheaval.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:38, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :: Since when did laziness become an excuse for not doing something? It should never have been moved to the romanization in the first place. Might Dai is what Viz is calling it, and we have a precedent for "Maito" being translated to "Might" in Might Guy. So you can't have it both ways. Its either Might Dai and Might Guy, or its Maito Dai and Maito Gai. Which is it going to be? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:11, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::: The thing is, imagine the fourth databook giving his name not as "Might Dai", but as "Might Duy", for example. We'd have to move everything again, just because we decided to use a makeshift name. Maito Dai is the most correct and official name we have right now, followed by Might Dai from the VIZ version. And it's not Maito Gai because in his case we know the Japanese name. Seelentau 愛議 20:48, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :::: If we end up having to move it again, then we have to move it again. So what? We know that his surname is "Might" and not "Maito", because that's how it's spelled in English for his son. RedXIV (talk) 00:43, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Wait, wait, wait wait. Viz named him?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:28, March 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I was about to make a case where this is a time were we don't have to be intentionally stupid and that Ten Tailed Fox is right. But you know what, go a head. I defer the course of action to all others, I'll just watch.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:36, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Still vote it should be moved. The work associated with moving an article shouldn't be a reason not to move it. Its kind of our jobs, and it is intentionally stupid to leave his name "Maito" and then his son has the same word translated as "Might". Databook or not, I don't think Guy was ever named "Maito Gai" on this wiki. If and when the 4th databook comes out, if they change it to Might Duy or Might Die, then we'll move it again. But not keeping the naming consistent between characters for the sake of not having to move and redo some articles is so poor an excuse it isn't even justifiable. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:02, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :That's not my reason. My reason is that Maito Dai is the most official name we have. Might Dai is neither correct nor false. Seelentau 愛議 09:07, March 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I have no problems with moving the article. I've personally moved larger ones than this all by myself. I simply - after hearing Seelentau's reasoning - see no need for the article to be moved to a name like Might Dai which sounds like he's stuck in limbo between English and Romaji. Not everything that we can do is necessary to be done. The issue is stemming from the "Dai" correct? He is honestly not enough of a priority for us to bother over, we can wait for the databook.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:27, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Or at least for Viz to get off their ass.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:44, March 24, 2014 (UTC) ::The most official name we have is マイト・ダイ. We already damn well know that the surname "マイト" is rendered in English as "Might". Whether his given name will turn out to officially be written in English as "Dai" or "Duy" or "Die" or none of the above, we don't know yet. But there's no reason to intentionally use the wrong surname for the character. RedXIV (talk) 06:44, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Thank you, common sense. That's exactly what I'm trying to say. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 07:54, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :::And the official transcription of マイト・ダイ is Maito Dai. I'm not saying Might is wrong, I'm saying using Might with Dai is wrong. Seelentau 愛議 09:00, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Given Viz's track record with names in Weekly Shonen Jump (correctly romanizing all of the Vandenreich names in Bleach months before they were confirmed in Japanese publications), and the fact that they actually have weekly Skype meetings with the Japanese editorial staff, I'd say that their romanization probably holds ever-so-slightly more weight than ours. If they romanized it as Dai (as opposed to an English word), it's probably correct. Might Dai, a combination of English and Japanese meaning roughly "great strength." Even if it's not Might Dai, we still have precident for the romanization of マイト as "Might," so I don't really see why we wouldn't use "Might." FF-Suzaku (talk) 09:25, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, that I didn't know. Alright then, let's change it to Might Dai. Seelentau 愛議 10:31, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Part II Why is he stated to be a Genin in part II? Im sure we all know he died long before part I--Keeptfighting (talk) 21:46, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Because it was given to us in part II. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:57, July 11, 2015 (UTC) abilities "Duy possessed a superb physical condition and capable skill in taijutsu" sure? The filler showed us he was much inferior to young Might Guy, getting tired much much more early and failing missions.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:04, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :He needs both for Hachimon Tonko, doesn't he? • Seelentau 愛 議 20:07, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::He does? The filler portrayed him as mediocre even in Taijutsu and with physical condition inferior to Guy.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:28, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Of course you do. Hachimon Tonko is the highest level taijutsu, you surely can't use it without having a superb physical condition and taijutsu skill. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:38, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::I thought it's about opening 8 specific Tenketsu in the body to maximize chakra flow, what does that have to do with physical condition and taijutsu skill?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:59, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Wouldn't you think that a normal human's body would break from using that much force? Man, I really don't understand the way you're thinking, this is the third time where you bring something up that no one else would ever question... I don't get it^^ • Seelentau 愛 議 21:02, July 12, 2015 (UTC) You don't need superb body to learn it, you need superb body to properly use it. Might Duy with Eight Gates died fighting the 7 Swordsmen and we don't even know how many of them he managed to take down, Might Guy with Eight Gates almost killed the legendary Uchiha Madara - as the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki. Unless you suggest someone equally strong as Guy would be saving cats and beg Jounin to take him on missions after failing consequently.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:11, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :He was getting tired and failing at missions because he was training early morning, he had good physical condition tho.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 21:14, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Might Duy properly used the eight gates => he has a superb body. Or what do you want to say, Elve? • Seelentau 愛 議 21:15, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :@Elveonora just reread chapters of Gaara vs Lee fight it's stated that person need meet certain requirements to open even 1st gate for Omote Renge and Lee was only one was able to do so, and Neji was from taijutsu specialists clan, by this alone it's mean that Duy was way better in Hard fist than even Neji and you can't call him a weak. So Seelentau is right. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 21:16, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::For Omote Renge, Taijutsu technique used after opening the gates, the gates themselves aren't a taijutsu technique or any for that matter. @Seel, certainly above average, not as super as his son Guy, superb is subjective, that's my point.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:20, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::So your point are the words used? Change them if they bother you so much, but try not to play his feats down. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:24, July 12, 2015 (UTC) By the way, was he able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu? • Seelentau 愛 議 21:45, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :It was implied he couldn't.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:56, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::In the manga? How? :O • Seelentau 愛 議 21:58, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Only in the anime episode as far as I remember. I might rewatch it again.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:02, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, the 2 asshole shinobi said Duy couldn't do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:43, July 12, 2015 (UTC)